A Cat's Tale
by Luna Moon 201
Summary: A mysterious cat comes into Sans and Papyrus' life. That soon Sans and Papyrus made this cat be part of the family. Sans enjoy having this cat around that soon he became close with this cat. After a while, the cat got too curious and went into the Ruins. Afterwards, the cat made friends with Frisk and stay with Frisk. Frisk felt safe with this cat of their journey.
1. A New Pet

_**A.N.** **Hope you'd enjoy this story! I wanted to have something cute and adorable for a long time. The reason for me to have a cat in the story (well more like a half-feline and half cobra snake) is because I'm a cat person. Yep, so that's why I did as I did. Also when it comes to the part about Frisk. Frisk is a non-gender throughout the story. Just because the monsters don't know Frisk's gender. Hope you enjoy this story!**_

* * *

A short skeleton wearing a blue heavy coat with gray fur around the hoodie, black shorts with two white stripes at each end, and two pink fluffy slippers walk across the snow lazily. The skeleton yawn as he came up to a tree and sat in front of the tree. The skeleton began to close his eyes sockets and soon fell right to sleep.

After a couple of minutes, a black cat with blue shiny eyes with a long tail look up at this skeleton. The cat tilts its head as the cat study the small sleeping skeleton. Once the cat realized that this skeleton was no threat at all, it got on the skeleton legs and slept right with the skeleton.

Both the skeleton and the cat slept in the white fluffy snow for a long time. Soon it began to snow. The cat opens it's one eye to see that the snow began to get deeper. The cat didn't mind at all, likes the small skeleton warm heated bone body.

So the cat went back to sleep.

That was till a loud high pitch male's voice was heard calling someone's name.

"Sans, where are you?! This isn't funny!"

The cat woke up to listen to where this voice was coming from. The cat look up at the still sleeping skeleton to notice that the skeleton didn't hear that voice.

The voice that the cat heard began to get louder and closer to where they are. The cat stood up and was ready to attack if necessary. The cat's blue shiny eyes began to turn dark bloody red. As it began to hiss and growl in order to protect itself and the small skeleton.

Once the figure whom the cat heard stood about a distance away. The cat waited as it's black hair began to stick up on the back. The cat waited but soon saw the figure walk back to wherever they came from.

The cat began to calm down as its hair began to go down and it's red eyes began to turn back to shiny blue. The cat turns to look at the small skeleton. It seems the skeleton was still sleeping.

So the cat went up to the skeleton and lay right beside the skeleton. It kept its eyes open in case that figure returns and want to harm them both.

After few minutes the cat heard the small skeleton began to wake up. The cat shot its head up to see the skeleton eyes sockets slowly opening up to show his white eyes, pupil. The skeleton stretch and began to stand up.

The small skeleton turns to look right at the black cat looking up at him.

"Oh hey there, where did you purring from."

The cat seems to not mind the skeleton little pun. It looks at him with curiosity.

"Heh, I'm not sure where you are from. But uh… looks like you don't have a home."

The cat shook its head as if it understood what the skeleton was saying.

"Well" continue the skeleton, "looks like I gotta take you home myself."

The skeleton check to see what gender the cat is. As it turns out the cat is a male.

"Well then buddy. I guess I should introduce myself. The name is Sans, Sans the skeleton."

The cat gave a small smile.

"Do you have a name, cat?"

The cat shook his head.

"Well guess little old me should name ya. Since it seems you like me and all."

Sans began to think of some names to figure out for the cat. Just then a name pop up to his mind that he sure the cat and himself would like.

"How about Auttum? That's sure to bonafide name to remember of."

The cat began to wag his long black tail against the snow. Sans laughs knowing the cat had already like his new name.

"Ha, well Auttum looks like you got yourself a new family."

Sans began to pick Auttum up and carry Auttum in his arms. Sans look down as he began to walk back towards his home.

"You know I never remember seeing a cat like you down here before. I wonder where you come from?"

The cat didn't seem to hear what Sans had said. All the cat did was purr and enjoy the pets that Sans was giving him.

Sans enjoy having Auttum with him. Most times he would only just talk to animals and then be on his way. This one. Well, this one seems to want to stay with him. It was like the cat wants to be a part of his family or something.

Whatever the case, Sans is sure that his little brother is going to love Auttum as much as he already has. Sans use his shortcut magic to get back to the small town of Snowdin. It was really quiet and hardly anyone was out about this time of day.

Sans began to go up the stairs of his brown house when he heard the same high pitch voice calling his name.

The cat immediately began to turn his eyes red and began to growl. Sans turn to see a tall skeleton wearing a white body armor with blue shorts, has his big red boots on and his red scarf around his neck walking up to Sans.

"Hey Paps, what's up?"

Papyrus yells, "Sans, I look all over for you! Where in the world were you?!"

"Take it easy Paps, you know me. I was taking a cat nap."

"Nyeh! You lazybones! What if a hum…"

Papyrus stop when he saw the black cat in Sans arm looking at him a deadly glare. Papyrus look at Sans with a bit worry in his face expression.

"What is that?"

Sans said looking down, "oh this is our new pet. Found him when I woke up. He seems to like me. So I gave him a name."

Papyrus saw the cat wanted to pounce on him but Sans calm the cat down.

"Hey, it's okay boy. This is my bro Paps. He won't hurts ya."

The cat got down and began to look at Papyrus close. Papyrus began to shake but when the cat got a good long look at Papyrus. The cat nods and went back to sit next to Sans. Sans petted the cat on the head.

"Good boy, Auttum."

"Auttum?"

Sans look up at Papyrus, "that's what I decide to call him. I think he'll do us nicely."

Papyrus look down at Auttum then smiles.

"I think you're right brother. That name fits perfectly for this feline."

Sans nods, "yeah, just what I thought."

Sans pick Auttum up and the two brothers went inside the house with their new family member.

Two Months Later

The skeleton brothers enjoy having Auttum in their house. Auttum loves being with them. It took Auttum a little while to get used to Papyrus but after a few weeks, those two became good friends. As for Sans, Auttum stays real close to.

Sans enjoy having someone there to talk to and to have fun with. Though Auttum is very picky about being pick up and hold. Auttum won't let anyone but Sans holds him and pick up. Auttum would let anyone pet him but when it's comes being hold. Only Sans is allowed to do that.

Papyrus wish Auttum would let him hold but Auttum will fight if Papyrus began to lift him off the ground. So Papyrus only pets him and that's it.

One day, Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the couch with Auttum in between the two. Both skeleton brothers were watching TV while Auttum slept. Just then a loud knock was heard at the door. Papyrus stood up and went to answer it.

Soon a female sea creature with blue scaly skin has her red hair in a ponytail wearing a black body armor and a blue spear in her hand. She walks in and looks to see Sans walking up to her.

"Hey Undyne," said Sans.

"Hey Sans," said Undyne.

Papyrus began to talk to Undyne about his idea of joining the royal guard. Undyne was a bit shock to hear this news. She was about to say no but when she look at Sans seeing blue flames forming in his right eye socket. She nods and told Papyrus to meet her tomorrow at Waterfall.

Papyrus jumps up and down in joy. Sans laughs as his white eyes pupils appear back in his eyes sockets.

"You're the coolest bro."

Auttum woke up and look at Undyne. For some reason, Auttum did not like Undyne at all and didn't trust her. So with his blue eyes turn bloody red and soon a cobra snake fang began to form in his mouth. Real soon after that, a cobra hood began to form around his neck.

Auttum soon jumps down and ran full speed at Undyne. Undyne turns and scream as Auttum pounce on her and began to bite her hair.

"What the hell?! What kind of thing is this?!"

Papyrus stood shock as Sans grab hold of Auttum and pull him off of Undyne.

Sans look at Undyne anger and shock expression, "uh… sorry Unydne. Um… I'd never saw him like this before."

"What the hell is that thing?! It almost killed me!"

Sans too was shocked to see Auttum cobra snake look. He has seen cats anger before but this one was a whole lot different. Could Auttum be a half snake?

Undyne shook herself off as she stood back up. Papyrus apologize to Undyne for the whole misunderstanding. Undyne huff as she storms off of the house.

"I'm not coming back here again! Not with that thing here! Meet me at Waterfall, Paps."

Undyne slams the door shut as the skeleton brothers just look at Auttum in shock. Auttum calms down as his hood and his fangs magically form back to his normal self.

"How in the world?"

Sans didn't know what to say.

Papyrus too didn't know what he should say. He was too speechless.

Auttum yawn as he went back on the couch and lay down to sleep. Sans clear his throat when he finally spoke.

"How on earth that cat did that?"

Papyrus shook his head, "I guess he didn't like Undyne."

Sans nods, "that's for certain. I wonder what he got against her."

Papyrus shrugs.

Sans sat next to Auttum as Papyrus went into the kitchen to get dinner ready for the two of them and Auttum.

Sans look at Auttum and began to pet Auttum. Auttum began to purr and move his head to the side a little. Sans laughs.

"You are one crazy cat, Auttum."


	2. Promise & New Plan

A few days later, Sans and Papyrus took Auttum outside. Papyrus order his brother to watch for humans as he goes and gets his puzzle collaborated. Sans nods as he and Auttum walk to this big purple gate. Sans sat down as Auttum sat next to Sans.

"This is where I do my knock, knock jokes. It's kinda fun to do."

Sans knock on the door, "knock, knock."

Auttum smiles as Sans began to joke himself with some of his own jokes. Sans did that for a while. That is till both were going to be surprised to hear someone answer.

"Knock, knock"

"Who's there" answer a woman's voice.

Sans and Auttum both jump and stare at the door. Sans gulp as he answer.

"Uh… dishes."

"Dishes who?"

Sans look at Auttum then answer, "dishes a very bad joke."

Soon the woman behind the door began to laugh like she had never have heard a good joke for a long time. So with that Sans began to do more and the woman behind the door kept laughing. It went on for over an hour till the woman threw in her own joke.

"Knock, knock"

Sans smiled wide, "Who's there?"

The woman answer, "old lady."

"Old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel."

Sans began to laugh and so the two of them kept on bringing more jokes. Auttum lay down as he listens the two joking with each other. Sans began to notice it was getting late and knew he needed to be home for Papyrus.

"It was great to joke around. But I gotta get back home to my bro."

The woman said, "oh well walk back safely. Tomorrow we do it again?"

Sans laughs, "you know I can't pass a joke like this."

The woman laughs as Sans pick Auttum up and carry Auttum all the way back home.

So every day when Papyrus have Sans go out to look for humans. Sans and Auttum would always go to the big purple door and as always Sans and the woman behind the door would always do their knock-knock jokes.

It has gone on for weeks. Till one day when Sans and Auttum went to the purple door and Sans started to do his knock knock jokes. He notices that by the tone of the woman's voice she wasn't happy and she hardly laughs when he finish his joke.

Sans knew that this wasn't like her at all. He looks at Auttum who too had a concerned look.

So Sans said, "hey uh… I notice you're not really happy today."

The woman sighs, "sorry I'm just not myself today."

Soon the woman began to cry. Sans really now got worried. He hardly knew this woman or who is she but he was worry for her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The woman sniffle as she spoke tearfully, "door man, can you please, please promise me something?"

Sans likes the idea of her calling him doorman. Yet he wasn't too sure of keeping a promise. He's never really good at doing that. But since this woman was so kind and always full of jokes, well what he got to lose.

"Sure, what is it?"

The woman sighs, "promise me when a human child walks past this door would you keep that child safe. Not let nothing bad happen to them."

Sans was surprised by this idea. He heard of King Asgore taking the humans souls in order to break the barrier. He knew that his brother wants to capture a human and bring a human to Undyne for her to take their soul.

He sighs as he looks at Auttum and spoke, "sure thing, I promise to keep the human safe."

The woman's voice lit up, "oh thank you. Now I know I have someone to trust and keep the child safe."

Sans hated to make promises but since this woman seems so happy for him to keep a human child safe. Then he'll do it. Besides, it would be kinda interesting to get to know a human from the surface.

With that Sans took Auttum back home and Sans kept the idea of promising a woman to keep the child safe a secret. From his brother and from everyone.

If someone heard what Sans just did. They might take Sans as a traitor or even worse he might be thrown into the dungeon.

After supper, Sans went to bed early to get more rest. Papyrus stay up to clean things up. Auttum follows Papyrus outside. Papyrus had a black trash bag in his bony hands. Once Papyrus and Auttum got outside. Papyrus put the trash out by the mailbox so that way the trashman would come and take it tonight.

Auttum got a little curious and began to wonder away from home. Papyrus didn't know Auttum was even outside. So once Papyrus got in, he locks the door up for tonight.

Auttum walks in the woods and right to the same path where he and Sans go to that purple door. With that Auttum walk right towards the purple door and sat there for a moment. As Auttum was getting up, he looks to see the door began to open up. Auttum stops to see someone peeking out.

This person seems to be a goat lady has white fur with brownish golden eyes. She looks around till she spotted Auttum looking at her.

"Oh my," she cried.

She opens the door all the way to reveal her wearing a long purple dress with a big white symbol on her dress. She walk up to Auttum and knelt down. She look at him and she notice a blue collar around his neck with a yellow tag.

"Oh I see you belong to someone."

She look at the tag to see the name "Auttum" on it.

"Auttum?" she thought, "what a cute name. I wonder who you belong to."

The goat lady smiles, "no matter, I'll take you to my home then bring you back when I get you fed."

The goat lady try to pick Auttum up but he began to fight so she drop him.

"Oh you don't like to be pick up. I'm so sorry."

She sighs as she began to walk to the door. She turn to see the cat wasn't following her. The goat lady sighs sadly.

"I suppose you want to return."

She slowly walk to the door and shut the door but not completely. Auttum stood for a moment before went up to the door to see an opening to the inside. So with his curiosity, he went into the door.

Once inside he saw a long purple hallway with purple pillars in a line. So Auttum began to walk down the path. He enjoy being wherever he's at. Auttum walk through the hallway and soon saw the stairs and walk up the stairs.

As he got upstairs he saw a kitchen with a small table and yellow floor. Right next to the kitchen is a living room. The living room was small with a large fireplace at the end not far from a red rocking chair. Auttum likes this place.

He soon heard someone walking up the stairs so Auttum hid behind the rocking chair and waited. He peek out to see that same goat lady began to make something in the kitchen. Auttum began to back up as he ran out of the house.

The front door was wide open for him to get out. So once he got out he ran through the whole place of the Ruins. He didn't stop to see some monsters looking at him strangely. As Auttum stop he heard a child like voice ahead of him.

"Howdy there."

Auttum turn to see this strange yellow flower in front of him. Auttum growl and his eyes turn red. Auttum pounce on the flower and began to tear little bits of pellets off of the flower.

"Ah… let go of me!"

Auttum wouldn't let go till the flower was force to pop back down into the ground. Auttum try to dig down to get a hold of the flower but he couldn't so he just move on.

As Auttum began to feel tired. He saw a dark hallway and decide to rest there. So he lay down and slept on the pavement floor. He stay there for the rest of the night.


	3. Best Friends Forever

Bright and early Auttum begins to wake up. He yawns as he stretched his whole body and put out all his claws out of each four of his paws. Once he finishes, Auttum shook himself and sat there for a moment. Just then he heard a loud child's scream up ahead.

Which made Auttum's ears perk up. He stood up and ran off to see where the scream comes from. Once Auttum found himself in a dark empty room with lots of golden flowers in the sunlight beam from the above world. There Auttum happens to spot a young 8-year-old human child. This child has short brown hair, wearing a blue and pink stripe sweatshirt, blue shorts, and brown tennis shoes.

Auttum slowly approaches the lying child. He began to sniff the shirt and then the kid's hair. Auttum tilts his head but then cuddle up to the child. He remembers hearing that goat lady wanting Sans to keep a human child safe.

With that Auttum decide that he too should keep this child safe. He lay there next to the child for the child to at least wake-up. He waited for almost ten or fifteen minutes when finally the child began to raise their head up.

Auttum got up and watch as the child slowly sat up in a sitting position. The child looks around to find themselves in a strange new world. Just then the child turns and was surprised to see Auttum looking at them.

"Oh, I guess I'm not alone, " said the child.

Auttum came up to the child and wanted the kid to pet him. So the kid began to pet the cat. The child smiles as they spoke.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Frisk."

Frisk notice a tag around Auttum's neck. So Frisk look at the tag and saw Auttum's name on it.

"Oh, you must live around here. Well, I guess I should take you back."

Auttum got on Frisk's lap and let Frisk hold him. Frisk smiles as they giggle.

"Your so funny. I think I would like to have a company with me. Come on Auttum, let's be on our way."

Auttum purr as Frisk continues to pet him. For the first time, Auttum has finally let someone else other than Sans to pick him up. Auttum felt that he should trust Frisk and not only that but needs to protect Frisk from any harm.

Once Frisk made it to the dark hallway there Frisk happen to spot a flower smiling up at them. The flower frowns when he saw Auttum in Frisk's arms. Auttum began to growl at the flower. The flower gulp.

"Uh… howdy, friend, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower."

Frisk smiles, "oh hello, I'm Frisk."

"New around here aren't ya?"

Frisk nods then Flowey continue, "well let little old me show you how things work down here."

Flowey began to show little white pellets to Frisk.

"Go on" he encouraged, "grab some if you can."

Frisk nods as they reach their hand to touch one. Once so Frisk felt their hand began to burn. Frisk looks up to see Flowey's face turn into a pier horror face figure.

"You idiot," he said in a deep tone, "in this world it's kill or be killed."

As Flowey was about to kill Frisk, Auttum jumps down with his whole face turning into a snake figure he grabs hold of Flowey with his teeth.

"Let go you stupid cat!"

Auttum wouldn't let go till Flowey again was forced to go back down into the ground. Frisk was shocked to see Auttum as he is. Once he turn himself back to normal, he let Frisk pick him up and carry him in their arm.

Frisk knew that not only they got a cat to be with them but also this cat seems to be protecting them from anyone who wants to harm them. Frisk continue into the hallway as Auttum once again purr when Frisk is petting Auttum on the back.

"You are a strange cat," said Frisk, "but at least I know no one won't hurt me."

Just then as Frisk got into a big open large room staircases at each end and red leaves in between the stair case. Soon Frisk heard a female's voice up above the staircase.

"Oh I see you have fallen down."

Frisk look up to see that goat lady walking down the stairs. Frisk look down at Auttum to see he isn't attacking or upset at all. So Frisk felt comfortable with that. Once the goat lady got down she gasp to see Auttum in Frisk's arm.

Frisk notice the goat lady reaction.

"Are you okay?"

The goat lady look at Frisk, "I have no idea how that cat got in here. Also I'm surprised to see this cat letting you hold him."

Frisk looks down, "um… yeah, he's been a very good company for me."

Auttum look up at the goat lady and smiles.

The goat lady smiles as well, "well let me introduce myself. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. I come by here to see if any humans have fallen. We haven't had a child fall for a long time."

Frisk tilts their head, "oh um… I see."

Then Frisk look down at Auttum, "um… if this is your cat I didn't mean to um…"

Before Frisk could finish Toriel shook her head, "oh no this cat is not mine. I'm not even sure where he is from. It seems he grew attach to you. Please let me show some things to get by if you ever do meet a monster down here."

Frisk nods as they took Toriel's hand, both Toriel and Frisk went up the stairs and went into another purple hallway.

Meanwhile

Sans woke up and began to go downstairs. He sighs as he saw Papyrus began to do chores around the house. Papyrus look up at Sans.

"Good you're up brother, now that you and… wait a minute."

Papyrus realized that Auttum was not with Sans. Papyrus look at Sans.

"Where's Auttum?"

Sans tilts his head, "what do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

Papyrus shook his head, "I thought he was with you."

That got Sans attention. Sans grab his blue coat and ran outside calling Auttum's name. Papyrus join with his brother to find their cat. Papyrus went into the town to ask everyone if they seen Auttum while Sans gone out in the woods to find Auttum.

"Auttum, where are you?!"

Sans began to panic. What if something real bad happen to that cat? He wouldn't forgive himself for losing one of his family member. Auttum is part of the family after all.

Sans thought maybe Auttum was at that purple door but when he got there, there was no sign of Auttum anywhere. So he decide to check to see if the woman behind the door would know where his cat is. But when he knock and ask the woman if she's around. There was no answer.

"Damn it," he thought, "she must be busy or something. Aw… where are you, Auttum?"

Sans kept looking but no sign of Auttum anywhere. Soon Papyrus found Sans.

"Did you find him?"

Sans shook his head, "no, did you?"

Papyrus shook his head, "I ask everyone in Snowdin if they seen Auttum but no one seen him. Maybe he's at Waterfall."

Sans nods, "he could have gotten that far."

"Sans, wait" call Papyrus.

Sans turn, "what is it, bro?"

Papyrus sighs, "I think I know why he left."

Sans tilts his head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Papyrus look up at Sans with guilt, "I had to take care of the garbage last night and I think Auttum must have follow me and I didn't know about it. When I lock the door he must have thought we didn't care about him no more."

Sans sigh, "I hardly doubt Auttum would think something like that. Yet I'm glad you told me the truth Paps. I would see Auttum taking off somewhere. But I'm sure if someone seen that tag they would bring him right to us. Besides you were the one who put that name on there."

Papyrus smiles, "you're right brother, I guess I was being overdramatic."

Sans smiles, "come on let's check out Waterfall and see if he's there."

Papyrus nods as they both headed towards Waterfall to find Auttum.


	4. Warm Welcome

Once in the house of Toriel's, Frisk seems to enjoy looking around in the house. Auttum follow Frisk around the house. He seems to not care about looking around. Frisk even look though the journal of Toriel's book. Then Frisk came back downstairs to see Toriel reading a book in her rocking chair.

Toriel look up to see Frisk coming in with Auttum walking right beside them. Auttum sat down on the floor as Frisk came up to Toriel to see what she is reading. Toriel smiles at Frisk.

"Hello, do you want to hear a story about snails?"

Frisk nods as Toriel pick Frisk up and put Frisk on her lap. Then Toriel began to read a book about snails. Frisk enjoy the whole story. Auttum sat there gazing up at Frisk and Toriel for a moment before looking at the fireplace watching the fire to burn the log inside.

Auttum never felt this good for a long time. Of course he'd been with the skeleton brothers and how they were so kind to take him in. Yet, being around with Frisk is a whole new kind of a story. Don't know how but it is.

Frisk got themselves down as Toriel finish the story. Toriel smiles pulling off her reading glasses.

"Do you want some pie, my child?"

Frisk looks up and nods. Toriel smiles as she held Frisk hand and took the child into the kitchen. Auttum stays in the living room enjoying the warm fire of the fireplace. He lay on the rug and slept.

After twenty minutes Auttum was enjoying his nap when suddenly he felt himself being pick up. Auttum open his eyes to see Frisk picking him up. Frisk took Auttum down the long purple stairs.

Just as Frisk got towards the purple gate leading out to Snowdin, both Auttum and Frisk heard Toriel's voice.

"You can't leave, my child."

Frisk turn and ask, "why not?"

Toriel sighs, "please my child, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

Frisk tilts their head. Just then Toriel got up closer to Frisk giving a stern look.

"Then prove yourself, prove yourself that you can survive."

Toriel began to throw fireballs at Frisk. Frisk dodge some but a few strike them on the shoulder. Auttum jump down and growls at Toriel. Toriel is surprise to see this black cat looking deadly cold at her. She sighs as she stop using her fireball powers. Toriel looks at Frisk with tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't even protect one single child. Please my child, please be good for me. I would love to come but I have to stay here encase another human child fall down here."

Frisk smiles as they threw their arms around Toriel and hug her. Toriel was shocked for a little bit till she smiles as she retrieved the hug back.

Toriel got up and said before she left, "I love you my child and I'll miss you very, very much."

Frisk nods their head as they watch Toriel leave. Once Toriel was out of sight, Frisk turn to see Auttum scratching the door. Frisk giggles as they came up to the purple door and push. Once Frisk push all the way to get out, Frisk was surprise of all the snow covering the whole land.

"How is this possible?" thought Frisk, "I didn't know it could even snow down in the Underground."

So Frisk look down at Auttum and pick him up in their arms. Soon Frisk touch the cold wet snow and continue on. Auttum smiles as he knew that Frisk would be now safe with Sans. Also to get to see Sans once again.

Sans and Papyrus came back from Waterfall. Both were disappointed that they couldn't find their cat anywhere. Sans sighs as he looks up at Papyrus.

"I guess he really did leave after all."

Papyrus nods, "well we can't waste time to look for a human."

Sans nods, "yeah, I guess."

Sans snap his bony finger and in a flash is gone.

Papyrus sighs knowing how much Sans loved that feline. How could Auttum leave like he did? Papyrus began to wonder if this was all his fault. Whatever it was Auttum is now long gone.

So he thinks.

Sans appear behind the tree as he let himself fall to a kneeling position behind the tree. Sad and alone Sans sat. Without his little buddy with him, he has nobody to really talk to. Except the door lady, but what good is it when his cat is long gone.

Just then Sans heard a twig break right behind him. Sans eyes sockets widened, he didn't hear anyone when he appears there. So Sans stood back up and peek over behind the tree to see who made that noise. Once Sans saw a kid with a striped shirt and short brown hair, he was surprised.

Sans saw a human once in the Underground but never really got to know a human before. Most times humans die before he could even get to know one. He knew his brother Papyrus has never met a human before. This could be a chance for his brother to finally meet one.

So Sans decide to follow this human child to see if this human is friendly or not. Sans did accidentally step on one branch. Once he did, he saw the human began to turn around. Sans use his teleport magic to hide behind a tree.

Once the human child began to walk again, Sans follow the child again. He steps on another branch and again hid behind the tree avoided to be seen. So Sans follow but this time, the child ran off, Sans ran after the child. He figured that this kid had heard his footsteps and began to panic.

The child stops in front of the bridge with large bars on it. Sans shook his head, he knew that those bars are too wide for anyone to stop. So Sans grab his pink whoopie cushion from his coat pocket and place it in his bony hand.

If he wanted to humor this kid, he better do something real funny. In terms the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Sans notice the child began to shake in fear. He thought he better say something or else the kid may take him as a treat or something.

"Shay, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

The child slowly turns around and once they place their hand on Sans' bony hand. A farting noise was heard that was heard probably ten miles away. Sans began to laugh through his teeth. The child too began to laugh at that joke.

Sans then introduce himself, "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I know that I'm suppose to capture a human but ah… I'm not in a mood you know and…"

Sans stop when he spotted Auttum in this human kid's arms. Auttum look up at him with a smile of happiness.

"Oh my gosh, Auttum where in the world you've been. Me and Paps have been worried sick about you."

"Wait, he's your cat?"

Sans look at Frisk and nods, "yeah, uh… he kinda ran away and Paps figure it was his fault for leaving him outside."

Frisk nods, "oh I guess that would explain the tag then."

Sans look at Auttum with surprise, "I'm impressed, that cat actually letting you pick him up. He'd normally would fight."

Frisk look down at Auttum than at Sans, "I guess he likes me or something. I first found him when I first fell down here. I figure maybe he might have fallen down here as well or he belong to someone in the Ruins."

Sans looks at Auttum, "how in the world you got to pass the gates?"

Frisk shrugs, "maybe someone let him in."

Sans nods, "yeah, that might've explained it."

"Here" as Frisk handed Auttum to Sans, "since he's your cat it's only right for me to bring him back to you."

Sans was impress of Frisk done as they did. Sans grab hold of Auttum and held his little buddy in his arms.

"Heh… thanks, kid. You don't know how much this means to me."

Frisk smiles, "you're welcome."

Just then both Sans and Frisk heard Papyrus calling Sans' name. Sans look down at Auttum as he began to pet Auttum. Auttum began to purr and rest his head on Sans' arm. Sans then look back at Frisk.

"You better go hide, my brother Papyrus is a human capturing fanatic. Hey, you can just go pass those bars. By brother made them to stop any humans but it's easy for anyone to go through."

Frisk nods as they went right though the two big brown bars and walk across the bridge. Sans follow the kid as he held his cat in his arms.

"Quick, go behind that shape lamp there. It'll keep you hidden."

Frisk nods as they ran behind the lamp and hid as Papyrus got close.

"There you are, Sans. I was…" Papyrus spotted Auttum in Sans' arms.

"Sans, you found Auttum! Where was he?"

Sans laughs, "heh… well, I found him near Grillby's so I pick him up and came here."

Papyrus didn't think through of why Sans would just bring Auttum home if he found the cat at Grillby's. But Papyrus was too happy to see Auttum again.

"Oh my gosh Auttum, I'm so terribly sorry. I hope you forgive me. I didn't even know you follow me outside."

Auttum didn't perk his head up but kept purring as Sans rub the cat's head with his bony fingers.

"Shay you know you should look behind that lamp. Something good is waiting for you."

Papyrus look at Sans and yell, "Sans I know what's your doing and it isn't going to work! I'm not falling for one of your puns!"

Sans wink, "aw… come on bro, you should."

"No, I'm not! Besides you should be looking for humans."

"Hey don't sweat. I got a lot of work done today. A skel-e-ton."

Sans laugh at his own pun as Papyrus huff in irritation and stomp his feet on the ground.

"Urge… Sans that was horrible and you know it!"

Sans shrugs and continue to pet Auttum. Papyrus walks off to collaborate some more puzzles to capture a human. Sans turn to the lamp where Frisk is hiding behind.

"It's okay now, he's gone. You'll be okay, kid."

Frisk walk out as they look up at Sans.

"Heh… you better get going kid. Got a whole lot ahead of ya."

Frisk nods and as they walk little ways, Sans stop them. Frisk turn to face Sans as he looks right at them.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

Frisk nods and listen.

"My bro never really seen a human before. He'd been kinda down to the dump today. So it would be nice if you get to see him. It would make his day to finally meet a human in person."

Frisk nods, "I'll be a bone to know that."

Sans laugh, "ha, nice one kid. I guess you've been hearing my puns."

"yup, plus I learn some being on the surface."

"Heh, that's cool welp better get Auttum home. See ya around, kid."

Frisk smiles as they watch Sans teleport back to his home. Frisk was kinda shocked to see Sans do that. Yet they did not mind. So they continue on with their journey.


	5. A Chilly Guest

Once at the house, Sans went into the fridge to get a gallon of milk and grab the blue bowl on the counter to pour the milk in. Once so Sans place the blue bowl down so Auttum would drink the milk. Sans made sure to put the milk back into the fridge. Afterward, Sans knelt down and began to pet Auttum as the cat drank.

"Good boy," said Sans as he kept petting Auttum.

Sans sighs as he looks at his pink slippers. Soon Sans began to have a flashback of himself being in a lab with a taller skeleton much like Papyrus' size but thinner. This skeleton wears a white lab coat and glasses over his eyes sockets.

Sans saw himself had the exact same coat as the taller skeleton but with a brown cap. Sans was helping this tall skeleton with some kind of experiment for the king.

Sans snap himself out of his flashback as he notices Auttum is almost finished with the milk in the bowl.

"That's weird," Sans thought to himself, "somehow I knew that guy from somewheres. But where?"

As Sans began to wonder who was that tall skeleton that's when Auttum looks up from his bowl to see Sans is in deep thought. Both his eyes pupil disappear only showing empty eyes sockets.

Auttum walks up to Sans and tilts his head to the side. Auttum tries to get Sans attention by meowing but Sans didn't respond. Auttum decides to rub against Sans' bony legs to maybe get Sans attention there. But it didn't work.

So Auttum happens to spot Sans' right hand on the wooden kitchen floor. With that Auttum walk over and soon began to lick his hand.

Sans finally got out of his thought as his white eyes pupil appears back into his eyes sockets. He looks to see Auttum wasn't at the bowl. Sans began to panic. That is till he felt something strange and a little wet on his hand. He looks down to see Auttum licking Sans' hand.

"Heh… like my hand boy?"

The cat looks up with his blue shiny eyes.

Sans chuckles as he picks Auttum up and carries the cat in his arms. Sans walks into the living room and flop himself down on the couch. Auttum is used to Sans doing that.

Auttum purr as Sans petted him on the head. Auttum was happy to be back with his master once more. It felt real good to finally know that he's back home again.

Sans has soon fallen right to sleep. Auttum too fell asleep. Both slept for a while.

After ten to fifteen minutes Sans woke up. He looks at the time to see it was ten minutes past three. Sans yawn as he gently places Auttum down on the couch then he got himself up and soon teleported out of the house to check up on Papyrus.

Auttum slept for a long time till he heard a knock at the door. Auttum woke up and look towards the door as someone again knocks on the door a little bit harder this time. Auttum jumps down from the couch and went up to the front window to see who was at the door.

There at the door is a man of fire. Literally made out of fire. Wearing a brown and white sweatshirt and brown pants. He has glasses on as well though you can't see the eyes. The man shrugs as he walks down the porch and began to walk away from the house.

Auttum watches as the man disappears into the town once more.

Auttum jumps down from the window and notices that Sans wasn't in the house. Auttum is home alone.

So with that, the cat walks up the stairs and went into Papyrus' room. There Auttum saw the red car shaped bed in the middle of the room and the closet on the other side.

Auttum jumps on the bed and was about to lay down to take another nap when he spotted Papyrus' window wide open. Auttum jumps off of the bed and jumps on the window. As he got on the window, the cold air of the winter snow blew against Auttum's black fur.

It felt nice to feel the cold breeze. Even the little birds began to chirp in the winter snow. Auttum looks around to see the sky normally bluish white. Never in the Underground to see the weather change just because it's underground and not above ground.

Just then Auttum trip and soon fell right out of the window. He tries to catch himself from falling but he couldn't. Soon he fell down, down, down into the white puffy wet cold snow. Luckily the snow is soft so the cat won't get hurt.

Auttum shook himself as he stood up on all his four paws and shake the snow off of his fur. The cat looks around to see he was back outside and no way back in.

Auttum decides to see if he could find Sans or Papyrus to get him back inside the house.

Auttum walks quite a ways till he spotted Frisk walking towards him. Auttum smiles as he walks towards Frisk. Yet the cat notices something isn't right about the child. Something is off.

Auttum got close to Frisk to see Frisk's nose is cherry red and along with their cheeks, their teeth are chattering. Frisk had their arms around their chest to try to keep themselves warm. Auttum knew that Frisk is freezing cold and need to get inside a warm place soon.

Frisk notice Auttum in front of them. Frisk smiles as they knelt down petting Auttum.

"I… I… t… thought Sans… took y… you home" said Frisk shattering in the cold.

Auttum stays next to Frisk as they sat down in the snow barely be able to move. Frisk's voice is now soft into a whisper tone.

"I'm so cold…" said Frisk silvering.

Auttum didn't want to leave Frisk's side fearing that Frisk could die without him. Yet Frisk does need medical care and a place to stay warm. So Auttum was left undecided to what to do.

Just then Auttum heard footsteps not far from where they are. Auttum stood up and listen to where the direction the sounds of footsteps are headed. Once Auttum could hear the footsteps coming closer to where both he and Frisk are, Auttum got close to Frisk.

He looks to see someone in a blue jacket coming up close. Auttum began to wag his tail knowing who that is now. Auttum made a huge meow so Sans could hear him. Sans look over to see Auttum and Frisk in the snow.

"Hey Auttum," said Sans as he got up closer a little bit, "how did you get out?"

Just then Frisk began to cough. It was hard for Frisk to now keep themselves in focus. Auttum turns to Frisk for a moment then to Sans.

Sans knew by Auttum's reaction that something is wrong with the kid. So Sans ran over to Frisk to take a good look at them. Then he nods.

"We better get you inside kid, if you stay out here any longer then you might die."

Frisk cough some more as they felt Sans' bony hands began to lift them up and being held in his arms. Frisk place their head on Sans' shoulder knowing now that they were finally getting out of the cold.

Sans walk a little faster knowing his house isn't too far from where they are all are. Sans turn to make sure his cat is following. Which Auttum is. Sans sighs as he continued to walk faster to get Frisk out of the cold.

"Hang in there," said Sans smoothly to Frisk, "just take it easy we're almost there, kiddo."

Frisk nods as they began to close their eyes to sleep on his shoulder.

Once they all made it to the house. Sans open the door to let Auttum in first then he went in. Sans quickly put Frisk down on the couch and then went to grab some warm blankets from his and Papyrus' room.

Auttum got on the couch and soon lay right on Frisk's stomach. The cat look at Frisk to see the kid is asleep. Auttum smiles as he gently places his head on Frisk. Just then Auttum look up to see Sans use his teleport magic to get back to Frisk.

Sans didn't see Auttum as he places the blanket over Frisk. Once Sans got two blankets on Frisk, he notices a movement inside the blanket. Sans look at Frisk wondering if the kid is okay. Just then after a few minutes of movement, Auttum perk his head out of the blanket to get some air.

Sans sighs in relief to know that it was only Auttum and nothing is wrong with the kid.

"Heh… sorry didn't see ya there."

Auttum looks up at Sans but soon got himself out of the blankets and walk on top of the blanket and lay back down to the same position he was on the last time before Sans threw the two blankets on him. Sans began to pet Auttum once more.

Sans sighs as he spoke softly to Auttum, "you're a good cat. Thanks for letting me know that something is wrong with the kid."

Auttum moves his ears a little and smiles as if the cat had heard what Sans said.

Sans laughs a little, "heh… you are one crazy cat."

Sans stop petting Auttum and soon sat on the floor with his back against the table as he soon fell right back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A.N._** ** _Hey sorry for a little wait anyways got the next chapter to this story. It's going to be a slow process hopefully you guys don't mind. I'm glad many of you are enjoy this story. Even I'm having a great time of doing this as well. Welp thanks for those who Follow and Favor this story and also thanks to everyone who reads this story. It means a whole lot to me._**


	6. A Warm Get Away

_**AN:**_ _ **Sorry for a long wait been kinda busy and well here it is the next chapter. Anyways hope you do enjoy!**_

* * *

Soon the front door bangs open as Papyrus yell, "Sans, are you in here?! We need to go to get that human!"

Auttum woke right up as he stood at the edge of the couch smiling at Papyrus. Papyrus looks around till he spotted Auttum happily wagging his tail. Papyrus smiles as he began to pet Auttum.

"Hello, Auttum how are you today?"

Auttum meows as he began to purr. Papyrus looks over to see Sans fast asleep on the floor.

"That lazybones! Always sleeping on the job!"

Papyrus was going to wake Sans up when he glance over to see Frisk sleeping on the couch.

"Why is there a human in our house sleeping on our furniture?!"

Auttum looks over as he looks back up at Papyrus. Papyrus was about to grab Frisk but Auttum ran up to Papyrus as his eyes turn bloody red and his hair began to stick up. Auttum even hisses at Papyrus to stay away from Frisk.

It scared the wits off of Papyrus as he jumps back in shock to see Auttum is upset at him also protecting this human.

"Auttum?!"

Auttum hisses some more and even began to growl as his hair stick up more and his fangs began to show.

Papyrus knelt down to wake Sans up, "Sans, Sans, wake up please!"

Sans began to wake up of his brother shaking him so much, "bro, what? Hey uh… you can stop that now, I'm awake."

Papyrus look as he stops shaking Sans to wake up, "Sans, that feline is scaring me."

Sans looks towards Auttum seeing Auttum is growling and hissing at Papyrus. Papyrus looks at Sans with worry.

"Does he hate me?"

Sans shook his head, "Nah, he's protecting the kid. Ya see the kid got very chilling so I bring them in to warm up. It seems Auttum grew to attach to the kid as he did to me."

"Well make him stop doing that! I'm not going to hurt the human. Wait… chilling what does that mean?"

Sans looks at Papyrus, "I'll explain once I get Auttum calm down here."

"Good because he's scaring me."

Sans got himself up and went up to Auttum and began to pet the cat, "hey it's okay boy. Paps says he won't take the kid or hurt them. Okay?"

Auttum looks up at Sans before turning his attention to Papyrus as his eyes began to turn blue and his hair began to go down and his fangs began to disappear.

"That's a good boy, Auttum. Now no need to worry. The kid is safe with us. Right?"

Auttum looks up at Sans and began to rub onto his jacket. Sans laughs as he began to pet Auttum once more.

Sans then went up to Papyrus and told his brother everything that happen and that he believes that Frisk might be sick. That got Papyrus attention when he heard Frisk might be sick.

"What? Oh no, poor human. Never fear for I the Great Papyrus shall make my spaghetti for the human when they wake up!"

Sans laughs, "that's would be cool, bro. That way the kid has something nice and warm to eat."

"Exactly, brother!"

Papyrus took off into the kitchen to get the spaghetti cook while Sans teleported to his room. Auttum was left in the living room with Frisk. The cat sat back down and began to look around for a while.

A little afterward Auttum began to hear a soft voice call his name, "Auttum?"

Auttum looks to see Frisk is half awake. Auttum came up to Frisk and let the child pet him. Frisk smiles at Auttum.

"Glad to see you again, boy. Though I have no idea where I am."

Frisk looks around knowing that they are in a different environment.

"Hey, kiddo, glad to see you awake."

Frisk looks to their side to see Sans standing right beside them. Frisk nods as they continue to pet Auttum.

"So uh… how are you feeling?"

Frisk looks down, "okay I guess, a bit weak that's all."

Sans nods, "you better stay here for a while."

Frisk looks at Sans, "where am I anyways?"

"You're in my and Paps house. Do you remember what happen?"

Frisk nods, "yeah, Auttum found me and then a little bit later you found me and then I can't remember what else happen."

Sans sighs, "yeah, I made sure to keep you warm and so me and Auttum slept with you till Paps came. He promises to not capture you because well of how you are feeling. I hardly doubt that he would ever will."

"What do you mean?"

Sans laughs, "heh… I know my bro like nobody else would of. He's such a kind skeleton that he would never want to hurt anybody. Believe me, I know."

Sans winks at Frisk as the child begins to giggle.

"Okay, I trust you on this" wink Frisk.

"Heh… well glad to hear that kiddo. I'll let Paps know you are awake. He's cooking some spaghetti for you to warm up more."

Frisk nods as they watch Sans walking into the kitchen and calling Papyrus' name. Frisk looks down at Auttum who seems to be asleep once more. Frisk smiles as they continue to pet the black cat before Papyrus came in with a plateful of spaghetti in his hands.

"Here you are human, a nice warm spaghetti to warm you right up."

"Thank you," said Frisk as they took the plate from Papyrus' hand along with the fork.

Sans stood at the edge of the wall seeing Frisk trying to not show that Papyrus' spaghetti didn't really taste that good.

Papyrus gasp seeing how much Frisk is eating.

"Wowie! You really like it! I shall make more!"

Papyrus ran back into the kitchen as he began to start cooking more of his spaghetti. Frisk sighs as they look down at the plate.

"You don't really need to eat that if you don't want to. I know you don't like it."

Frisk looks up at Sans seeing him walking towards them.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your face. I knew you didn't care for it. I know he's trying his best to be the best chef but it still needs some work. I'm sure he'll get it eventually."

Frisk nods as they put the plate down. Sans grab it and took it outside once he came back in he went up to Frisk who gave him a curious look of why he took the plate outside.

"Oh right, heh… I do that so that dog would come to eat. Paps don't care for dogs so much so it always stays outside. Also, the dog doesn't care for Auttum too much either. Don't want nothing to happen to my cat."

Sans began to pet Auttum's head as Auttum began to purr knowing Sans is now petting him. Frisk nods in understanding as they could feel their eyes began to get heavy.

"You can go back to sleep kid, I'll be here if ya need me or Paps. Even Auttum can help if you need one of us."

Frisk nods as they thank Sans one last time before falling back to sleep. Papyrus came back into the living room and found Frisk soundly asleep.

"Nyeh… I guess they're still tired."

Sans nods, "yeah, the poor kid, though. I just hope their cold don't get any worse."

Papyrus looks at Sans with worry knowing that humans are much different than monsters. Though they could die just like monsters can except well the humans don't turn into dust like monsters.

As the skeleton brothers went into their room to settle in for the night. Auttum decides to roam around the house for a little bit. He looked all over the place seeing how things haven't changed since he had been gone (at least one day in the Ruins).

The cat yawns as he was about to lay down on the tile floor of the kitchen. His legs spread out as he was about to close his eyes he heard tiny footsteps walking in the living room. Auttum woke up to see Frisk began to get Sans' coat and began to get ready to head out.

The blue jacket looks a little too big for Frisk to wear yet it's really warm for Frisk. As Frisk zip the jacket up and kept their arms in the sleeves of the jacket. Frisk began to slowly open the door making sure to not wake anyone up.

The cat tilts his head as he saw Frisk had finally got the door open up all the way. As the child had step outside Auttum ran right ahead of Frisk and watch the child closes the door. Frisk turn and jump back a little seeing Auttum right in front of them.

"Oh um… I have to go and um… do something for well a while. You have to stay here."

Frisk opens the door hoping the cat would go back in the house but the cat sat down and waited. Frisk sighs seeing how stubborn this cat is. So Frisk picks Auttum up and carry him to the couch and began to head out the door.

Frisk got back outside and when they shut the door and turn to head out there was Auttum looking up at them while wagging his tail. Frisk picks Auttum back up and again put him back in the house. This gone on at least twenty minutes till Frisk gave up and took Auttum with them.

"You are such a crazy cat. You do know that right?"

Auttum smiles as he snuggles in Frisk's arm of Sans' jacket.

Frisk begins to wonder if this cat is actually going to help them through the Underground. Frisk shrugs as they continue through Snowdin and going forward to Waterfall.


	7. Coming Along in Waterfall

Morning broke as Frisk went into a cave like filled with blue walls and has some little stars up above. As they went further into the cave they saw blue flowers all around and a river streaming behind the flowers. Auttum woke up as he sees where he and the child both are.

Frisk sighs as they put Auttum down and look into the water seeing their reflection in the water. The cat went beside the child and sat next to a blue flower.

"I wish there was a way to make it up to her."

The cat turns unsure what Frisk meant by that but knew something is bothering the child. Soon Auttum too looks in the water and he too began to have his own vision of himself as a little kitten.

* * *

 _The little kitten opens his eyes for the first time. His blue eyes gaze up at his gorgeous white Persian mother cat. The mother cat smiles as she licks his and his three siblings. Two black and white and one that is exact looks as the mother. The black kitten smiles as he tries to stand but found it hard to do._

 _Soon a goat male monster who is the master of the mother cat came over as he gave a wide smile petting his own cat. The master put off his purple cape as he shows his pink shirt with flowers on the shirt and picks the white kitten up smiling._

" _Why you look exact like your mother. I see you have her beautiful blue eyes as well."_

 _The goat monster places the white kitten down and looks right at the black kitten and pick the black kitten up._

" _You too have your mother's eyes. Well, what a coresidence! Ha, being the only boy of you family is kinda hard huh?"_

 _The black kitten meow understanding what the goat monster meant. As the master put the black kitten down and was about to pick one of the black and white kittens that's when the master was interrupted by a sea monster wearing a black body armor holding a large spear and in her hand an orange soul._

" _I did it!" cried the sea monster, "I got one of the human souls for you, Asgore!"_

 _Asgore looks and nods, "well done Undyne. Now you are the head of the royal guard. I am so proud of you Undyne after all the training I did with you. You finally manage to get a hold of a human soul."_

 _Undyne nods, "that kid wasn't easy to beat either. He was a real tough kid."_

 _Asgore nods, "Gaster told me that a human with Bravery is really tough to beat."_

 _The kittens didn't know or even care what's going on. All they are doing now is having a great time seeing one another for the first time. The mother cat began to lick all her kittens as she happily watches the kittens playing around._

* * *

Auttum was interrupt as Frisk pick him up. He looks right at them curious of what's going on. When suddenly a little lizard monster with no arms came up to Frisk smiling.

"Yo I'm Monster Kid. You know I'm a monster and a kid."

Frisk giggles as they see that Monster Kid is wearing a yellow and brown striped shirt. Monster Kid takes a good look at Frisk and then his eyes widened.

"You're a kid too? Wow, I never met you before around here. You must be new around here. What's your name?"

Frisk answer, "my name is Frisk."

"Awesome, if you want you can just call me MK for short ya know."

"MK" Frisk repeated, "I like that."

Soon they could hear a female's voice talking and another one that Frisk knew right away as Papyrus' voice. MK smiles as he encourages Frisk to come with him. Frisk ran into the grass with MK as they held Auttum in their arms. The two kids and Auttum can hear the conversation quite well.

"So uh… your cat is missing?"

Papyrus spoke, "well the cat is more for Sans. But I guess you can say it that way. Anyways Undyne, there is something else I came for as well…"

Undyne asks, "have you caught that human yet?"

Papyrus gulps, "well no… they um… got away."

"What?!"

"I tried really Undyne, you have to believe me!"

Undyne shook her head as her body armor clung on the ground, "I have to do this myself don't I?"

Papyrus said, "I know that you want this human and all but…"

"If you want to be in the royal guard you have to capture that human! Am I clear Papyrus?"

Papyrus hesitated, "I… I… I'll do my best Undyne… any way I can."

Undyne punch Papyrus on the shoulder, "ha, I knew I can count on you Paps. Now hop to it! Also good luck on finding your cat."

Papyrus nods as he sadly walked away from Undyne. Undyne turn as she put her helmet back on her head.

"You hear that human! I will never be beaten by little weaklings like you! Try to fight me if you can! I will always win! You will die at my hand just like the other humans did before you!"

Undyne backed up as she walks away to be on guard to getting that last soul for Asgore.

MK got out as Frisk follow MK little ways before MK turn to look at them.

"Wow, did you see what Undyne did! That was super amazing. She's sure is wanting to get that last human soul."

Frisk asks nervously, "why does she want to kill a human for?"

MK looks at Frisk curious, "haven't you been paying attention at all? Us monsters have to have the last human soul in order to break the barrier."

"Oh," said Frisk looking down at Auttum, "I see…"

MK looks at Auttum, "oh is that your cat? He's so cute though he does remind me of a cat back home."

Frisk sighs, "no but I guess he wants to be mine for a while."

MK was about to ask when he could hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. He turns but didn't see anyone. MK sighs as he looks up at Frisk.

"I better get going but I'll see you around okay?"

Frisk nods as they watch MK taking off towards the water. Frisk giggles as they began to head further into Waterfall. Soon Frisk too heard footsteps and they turn around but didn't see anyone. As Frisk got near to a telescope not far from the river Frisk heard Sans' voice right behind them.

"Hey, there kiddo. I see you found my cat or did you just decide to take him on me?"

Frisk nervously turn to face Sans as they could see Sans crossing his arms patiently waiting for Frisk to answer.

"I um… well, you see I… um Auttum um…"

Auttum jumps down from Frisk and soon walk over to Sans. Sans looks to see Frisk is wearing his jacket as well.

"You know kid there is a thing call asking for someone stuff. If ya ask I could lend you another coat."

Frisk looks down as they began to take it off, "I'm sorry I needed something warm. Auttum chooses to come with me. I really did try to keep him home with you and Papyrus but… he was so stubborn that I realized he didn't want to stay."

Sans grab the jacket as he looks at Frisk in the eyes, "here I began to trust ya in being good and now I'm beginning to not at all."

Auttum put his mouth on Sans' slipper and began to pull.

Sans looks down at Auttum for a few minutes before looking back at Frisk, "listen, kid, let me make things clear if you ever do that again then I'll…"

Auttum turns to see Flowey pop up smiling at Sans and Frisk. The cat growl right at Flowey causing Sans to stop to what he was going to say to Frisk. Auttum's eyes turned red as he charges right at Flowey. Flowey's eyes widened as he pops back down into the ground. Auttum began to dig to try to get a hold of that evil flower once and for all.

Sans came up to Auttum and picked Auttum up, "hey boy, what's gotten into you all of sudden?"

Frisk had a funny feeling that Flowey was spying on them or at least he was till Auttum charge at him. Yet the child just walk up beside Sans as Auttum eyes return to normal and let Sans pet him.

"That's it, buddy, just calm down even though I don't know what you went after but… guess we're safe huh?"

The black cat purr as it looks at Frisk wanting the child to pet him too. Frisk began to reach their hand to pet Auttum when they felt Sans' bony hand grab their wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I… I only wanted to pet him."

"Not what after you did I'm not."

Sans let go of the child as he was about to head back home. Frisk closed their eyes as they were about to turn to go their way when Auttum jumped off from Sans arm and sat beside Frisk and looks right at Sans.

Sans looks at Auttum curious, "uh… what gives?"

Auttum looks at the skeleton as he sat next to Frisk as if saying 'well aren't you coming?'

Sans looks at Frisk than back at Auttum, "guess you weren't lying about Auttum coming with you."

"Guess he really likes me," said Frisk as they knelt down to pet Auttum.

"Guess so," said Sans, "welp see ya around, kid."

Sans began to walk when Auttum ran in front of Sans narrowing his blue eyes as he looks up at the skeleton white eyes pupils.

"What's that look for?"

Frisk said seeing the cat's expression, "I think he wants you to come along too."

Sans looks at Auttum, "you want me to come with you and the kid?"

Auttum nods his head.

"Welp can't say no to that. Alright, guess I'll be leading the way then kiddo."

Frisk smiles as Auttum let Sans pick him up. Sans gently petted Auttum as he led Frisk the way through Waterfall.

Sans looks down at Auttum, "you're just a crazy cat from the start and I'm sure you'll always be a crazy cat."

Auttum looks up at Sans as he gave a smile before falling asleep in Sans arms.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, another chapter is done! A long wait I know but... at least I finish it right? Anyways yeah Auttum has his own personality and yeah I'd enjoy that. Also seeing Auttum's past now. Well starting too. You'll find out more about his past cause I'm planning to have more flashback of Auttum's past. Also of how he ended up being alone and right before he met Sans. Hope you like this!**_


	8. Awful Past & Meeting Mettaton

_**AN: Sorry for a long wait. I'd been really busy and never seem to find the time to do this until now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll try better to get this story on the hook or road. Well if you have any suggestion for what I should do for my next chapter go ahead. I'm all ears for any new ideas that all you followers have for me. Thanks and thanks you for favoring and following this story!**_

* * *

As Sans led Frisk to a telescope he had them look in the eyepiece to look at the fake stars. As Frisk put their one eye into the eyepiece of the telescope Sans tried his best to keep his laugh inside. Once Frisk looks up at Sans they had a red circle around their left eye.

"I think your telescope is broken," said Frisk, "I can't see nothing out of it."

Sans shrugs saying, "ya didn't? That's too bad."

Frisk looks down in the water and saw their reflection and saw the red circle around their eye.

"Sans the skeleton," said Frisk trying to be serious, "how could you do something like this?"

Sans began to laugh saying, "you know me I like to joke around."

Soon Frisk join in the laugh as they too couldn't stop laughing. Auttum woke up wondering why Sans and Frisk were laughing about. Frisk kneel down to wash their face to get the red spot off from their eye. Sans placed Auttum down and watch as he began to do more puns to Frisk making it harder for Frisk to wash their face.

Auttum looks around as he listens to the echoes flowers playing a soft lullaby tune. The black cat looks around when he spotted something black off in the corner. Auttum tilts his head as he ran to follow where he saw the black figure. As the cat got near to a bridge that leads into Hotland he didn't see anyone at all.

The cat looks at the sentry table as he jumps up to sit on the sentry. He enjoys the nice view of the bridge with a hot lava underneath. The cat waited as he soon heard Sans' voice right behind him.

"I was wondering where you went. The kid wanted to go by themselves so yeah… they're off alone. So guess it's just you and me."

Auttum began to smell something inside of Sans' jacket as he began to get closer to the smell. Sans chuckled as he went into his pocket and pull out a white wrapper as Auttum tilt his head. Sans place it on the stand as he unwraps the white paper as Auttum saw that inside is a hotdog. Auttum looks up as Sans broke the hot dog in half and gave half to Auttum and half to himself.

"I figured you were pretty hungry. Got this at the hotdog stand."

Sans began to eat his hot dog as Auttum began to sniff at it. Auttum grabs hold of the hotdog and pull it out from the bun and began to eat it. Sans grab his ketchup and put a lot on the hotdog as he saw Auttum eating the meat.

"Heh… don't like the bun huh? That's fine I'm sure the dog would like it."

Sans closed his eyes sockets as he began to enjoy his hotdog. Auttum ate his hot dog as he looks at the bun and sniff at that and soon began to eat the bun.

Sans finish his hot dog as he looks at Auttum to see Auttum is now eating the bun. Sans shook his head as he places his feet on the stand.

"Never seen anyone eat the meat and then the bun. Welp, you are a crazy cat so guess that makes sense."

Sans sat back as he soon fell asleep in the chair. Auttum slowly ate his bun. Once done, Auttum look at Sans to see his master is asleep. Auttum look at the bridge as he was about to jump down when he heard some banging noises not far away. Auttum look to see a large blue spear almost hit the stand. Auttum look up to see Frisk running by when they spotted him and Sans. Frisk try to wake Sans up but Sans is fast asleep as a loud booming voice from behind was heard.

"Get back here you brat!"

Frisk eyes widened as they took off and got on the bridge. Auttum look to see Undyne racing after the child. Auttum growled as he ran after Undyne. Undyne kept running after Frisk as she was going to get a hold of the child that's when her vision began to get blurry.

"I… I'll get… a hold of that human's s… soul…"

Undyne tries to throw her spear but fell face first on the hard ground of Hotland. Frisk turned around to look at Undyne. Auttum stopped as he saw Undyne on the ground. Frisk looks around and found a water jug on the table not far from where they are at. They ran to get a cup of water and splash it on Undyne. Once Undyne woke up she saw that Frisk give Undyne a drink of water.

Frisk smiled as Undyne grab the cup from Frisk and drank the water. Undyne got back up as she was about to grab hold of Frisk but Auttum stood in the way growling up at her.

Undyne was shocked to see the black cat actually helping this human kid? No wonder she didn't like Auttum in the first place. This cat is actually helping the kid out. Undyne turned around and went back towards home as Frisk began to pet Auttum. Auttum looks up at Frisk and gave a small smile.

Frisk got up and began to head further into Hotland.

Auttum was about to follow when he spotted Flowey popping up to look at Frisk before turning to see Auttum growling at him.

"Not again!"

Flowey pop back into the ground and Auttum went to try to find Flowey. Auttum shook his head as he looks to see Frisk heading towards the royal scientist lab. Auttum stops as he sat to look at the lab as the memory of his kitten life came into his mind.

* * *

 _The black kitten follows his siblings as his mother show him and his siblings to the lab. Asgore was right next to the mother cat as Asgore knocks on the door. Soon a tall skeleton wearing a white coat open the door._

 _"Oh hello, your majesty."_

 _"Please," said Asgore, "I've told you before that you can just call me, Asgore. We are close friends and we been through enough experience together."_

 _The skeleton nods as he let Asgore in. The skeleton looks down at the kittens and looks up at Asgore._

 _"I see your cat bring all these kittens with her."_

 _Asgore nods, "yes, we're trying to figure out the names for all the kittens. Though one that looks just like Alina I named Perla."_

 _The skeleton nods, "nice name any more names or not yet?"_

 _Asgore shook his head, "not yet, I know I should have all their names by now but… it takes_ time _to think of their names. So W.D. Gaster how is you project you have been doing?"_

 _Gaster sighs, "it's a hard working project. I'm still working on it."_

 _Asgore nods, "so where is your helper?"_

 _Gaster looks down, "he's sick today."_

 _Asgore nods in understanding, "oh I do hope he gets well. Alina, why don't you take your kittens out to at least get to know more of_ Hotland _?"_

 _Alina nods as if she understood her master as she took all her kittens outside to play. The black and white kittens went to wrestle with each other as Perla and the black kitten began to play tag._

 _Alina watches her kittens as she lay down to rest. Perla pouch on a rock as the black kitten jumps on her._

* * *

Auttum heard Sans calling for him as he turns to see Frisk was nowhere to be found. The cat figured that Frisk must have gone into the lab when he had that flashback. Sans appear in front of him as Sans picked his cat up.

"There you are. You just love to explore don't ya? Come on let's meet Paps at the Core. I guess he wants to see Mettaton there."

The cat nods as Sans teleported to Core. Auttum looks around as he began to remember the awful day that he and Perla had lost everything.

* * *

 _Alina took the kittens to the Core where Gaster had just created as the lava was boiling and the machine began to make strange noises. Alina ignores the noise as she spotted the black kitten getting too close to the hot lava. Alina ran as she picks the black kitten up with her mouth and put him away from the lava._

 _Perla had a bad feeling as the machine began to flicker and soon the machine began to smoke. Alina look up to see the machine began to act up. Her eyes widened as she saw the black kitten and grab hold of him with her mouth and soon took off with the kitten in her mouth. She ran back to get another when suddenly the machine exploded making lots of smoke expanded in the whole Core. The black kitten began to wonder off when he spotted his sister Perla looking around._

 _The black kitten meow loud to let Perla know that he's alright. The black kitten ran up to Perla and both rub heads with each other. Soon two royal guards ran in when they saw the white kitten and grab hold of her as they took off._

 _The black kitten tries to follow the guards but was too late as he knew he was alone. Tears stream out from the kitten's little eyes as he knew that he has lost everything._

* * *

Auttum woke back to reality as he saw Sans looking at him with curiosity, "had a bad vision of the past?"

Auttum nods as Sans sighs, "I know you feeling boy. I had a bad time too when I was younger but hey I mean… let's just try to forget about the past shall we?"

Auttum nods as he follows Sans towards MTT Resort. Once inside Papyrus greeted Sans and was happy to see Auttum.

"Oh, you found Auttum great timing too!"

Soon a small square robotic machine came rolling beside Papyrus with lots of buttons in front of the machine. The red and yellow glow as the red shaped of an M of all the yellow lights in the background. Papyrus smiled as the robot spoke.

"Oh hello Sans, glad to see you here."

Sans nods as Auttum went up to the small robot to see who is this strange mechanical machinery is. The robot looks down at the cat as he uses his hand to push the black cat away from him.

"Shoosh pussy cat you're in my way!"

Papyrus began to say as Auttum began to growl at the robot, "Mettaton, that is our cat Auttum. Now I know he could be a bit uh… irritated but I don't think…"

Before Papyrus could finish Auttum jump on top of Mettaton with his claws as he began to bite into the machine. Mettaton scream as he begs Papyrus and Sans to get the cat off of him. Papyrus try to get Auttum off but he just couldn't as Sans shrug watching Mettaton getting attack by his cat.

"Finally someone is getting at that machine. He'd deserve it" thought Sans to himself.

Papyrus felt the cat scratch his arm. Papyrus yelp as he looks at his bony arm to see the small mark on his bony arm.

Papyrus looks at Mettaton saying with guilt, "I forgot he never lets me pick him up."

"Then why do you have him?!"

"It wasn't me it was…" Papyrus looks over at Sans, "Sans, do something with your cat!"

Sans said, "aw… come on I'm enjoying the show."

Mettaton growls at Sans, "Sans! If you don't I'll make you do my cooking show!"

Sans sighs, "alright fine I guess I'll stop him."

Sans walk over as he turned Auttum soul blue and moved Auttum away from Mettaton and onto his arm.

"Here we are now calm down boy. I gotcha."

Auttum looks up at Sans as he felt Sans' bony hand against his black fur. Sans smiles warmly at Auttum as he looks at Mettaton.

"Welp next time learn to be a little nicer to someone. Shall we?"

Mettaton huffs as he rolls away fast from the skeleton brothers as he met up with a brown cat wearing a red T-Shirt with Mettaton's name on it and brown pants.

Papyrus looks at Sans, "that was highly rude of you! I'm going to check up on the human!"

Papyrus storm off as Sans sighs, "maybe that was mean but… he did have it coming."

Sans looks down at Auttum as the cat had fallen asleep in his arms. Sans nods as he sat down on the bench as he petted Auttum.

"Your good boy, Auttum. You truly are."


End file.
